


Elegant

by sperrywink



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.  Programmer JC is having an awesome, couldn't be better, day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegant

**Author's Note:**

> For the Awesome April Challenge! Thanks [](http://turps33.livejournal.com/profile)[**turps33**](http://turps33.livejournal.com/)! All errors and inadequacies are mine. Thanks to [](http://silveryscrape.livejournal.com/profile)[**silveryscrape**](http://silveryscrape.livejournal.com/) and [](http://withdiamonds.livejournal.com/profile)[**withdiamonds**](http://withdiamonds.livejournal.com/) for their input and advice.

JC was zinging along, writing code at a furious pace. He knew just the pieces of programming that were needed to fix the problem that had been plaguing him for a week now. He had dreamt about walking through his program, all flashing LEDs and strings of commands, and the solution had just unraveled there before his eyes. Not in words, but in intent.

He woke up hard and ecstatic. He quickly jerked off repeating the necessary steps to fix the problem so he didn't forget them as the dream faded. His voice was breathless as he reached orgasm, but the memory chant worked, and it was all crystal clear in his mind.

Now he was chugging along, putting all the pieces together. He'd had to rewrite a major section of code, but it was worth it, because he knew the program would be that much more elegant in the end. He reached for his coffee blindly and groped for his cup, frowning when his hand just met air.

He looked over and frowned harder at where his coffee cup should be. The missing drink finally pulled his brain out of his programming-induced fugue and he looked wildly around his cubicle. Nobody was nearby and JC checked the time. Past eight, so close to when people would be arriving. He'd come in a little before six, still high from his dream and eager to implement his fix.

Before he could decide what to do, Chris came strolling into his section, holding JC's missing cup as well as a coffee for himself. His hair was pulled back by a folded bandana; it hanging in soft waves behind. Wearing jeans and a t-shirt, he was in the unofficial uniform of the programmers.

As he held out JC's coffee, Chris said, "Good morning, sunshine. You were here early."

JC took the mug and inhaled the intoxicating scent. Chris apparently knew just how he liked it, and JC hid his smile at this realization. They'd been flirting for a couple months now, and this new evidence that Chris was serious was the perfect complement to his already great morning. Rocking his chair back and spreading his legs out, JC said, "I had a breakthrough on the Michelson project. Wanted to get it down while it was fresh in my mind."

Looking down, Chris stirred his coffee. "Justin will be happy to hear that. He's been chomping at the bit ever since he got the assignment."

"I didn't know Justin was assigned to the Michelson project. I thought it was Joey's." Justin was the new golden boy in Chris's department, but Joey had more experience.

"Joey got pulled off to do work on the Foley project. He'll be out of the office for the next couple of weeks tracking all the problems and soothing ruffled feathers." Joey was a more than decent programmer, but even more important, he was a personable and outgoing guy. If things went FUBAR, he was the go-to guy in Chris's department, since he could best handle client contact.

JC shook his head. "I told you that new kid wasn't good enough."

"I know, I know, but I have to at least give them a chance." Chris looked resigned. JC thought Chris was a great manager; encouraging without being pushy, and totally cool with all his programmer's quirks. Except that he didn't give a damn about GUI, JC would love to be assigned to Chris's department rather than Lou's. Lou was a slimy asshole who didn't share the credit with his department, only the blame when things went wrong.

In JC's opinion, the one problem with Chris was that he was too lenient. Drew was a nice kid and all, but he just didn't have the chops to be designing interfaces on his own. He needed guidance and a firm hand directing his work, no matter how much he begged and pleaded to lead a project. Hopefully both Chris and Drew had learned their lesson this time around.

Chris looked knowingly at JC, so JC guessed some of what he was thinking showed on his face. He shrugged and took another sip of coffee. "Thanks for the fresh coffee, by the way."

"No problem. I was heading towards the cafeteria anyway." Leaning against JC's desk, Chris took another sip of his coffee and flicked his eyes up and down JC's sprawled body. "Nice pants."

JC smiled demurely at Chris. He knew his naked lady pants were a bit risqué for work, but they had been the only clean pants he could find at five thirty in the morning. He spread his legs wider, drawing Chris's gaze to his crotch. "Thank you."

A light blush spread across Chris's cheeks and he shifted his legs as if his pants had suddenly grown too tight. JC grinned like a loon. He so loved flirting, especially with Chris. He not only got JC's dedication to his programming, he was fun and lively and energized JC even more. They both lived for their work. Chris said, "Lou's going to throw a fit."

Running his hands down his thighs, Chris's eyes tracking every movement, JC said, "Not when he sees what I've done to advance the Michelson project. We should even come in before the deadline now."

Chris's eyes snapped up to meet JC's look. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." JC couldn't contain another face-splitting grin. He loved the code he'd just written. Not only would they come in early, but the advanced analyses would now work flawlessly and quickly.

Chris grinned back. He looked just as happy for JC as if it would be his department that was ahead of schedule. Chris reached over and gripped JC's arm in a light squeeze. "Go, JC."

JC leaned into the touch as Chris's hand lingered for a moment before finally pulling away. Before the moment was lost, JC said, "Maybe you'd like to treat me to a celebration."

Chris's mouth quirked into half a smile and he leaned into JC's personal space. He whispered, "Maybe I would. Particularly since you're wearing those pants."

JC laughed and shifted one foot to rub it against Chris's. He leaned towards Chris so that their faces were nearly touching. "Take me to O'Malley's and you can get as up close and personal with my pants as you like." O'Malley's was the closest gay bar that had dancing. It was also halfway between work and his apartment. He was more than ready for all the flirting to finally pay off.

Chris was leaning further towards JC and JC thought they were finally going to kiss. He couldn't wait and closed his eyes, just as a loud cough had them both jerking back in surprise.

Lance was behind Chris, also holding a cup of coffee. Dressed in a suit and tie, Lance always looked sharp. Even though he was heading the Michelson project, JC didn't know him that well. Lou didn't like his programmers getting to know the project managers. It was harder to take credit for everything if the project managers had a clue. Chris kept inviting Lance to their Thursday night out with Joey and Justin saying he'd fit right in, but Lance traveled a lot and hadn't been able to make it yet.

Lance was looking knowingly at them, but also tolerantly. This raised Lance in JC's eyes and he smiled at him. Lance smiled back and said, "Good morning."

Chris said, "Lance! JC is going to make you a happy man."

Lance dryly said, "JC appears to be full of love this morning."

Not put out by Lance's joke, even happy that his relationship with Chris was being acknowledged, JC leaned back with a wide grin. He said, "The Michelson project is unstuck."

A surprised look passed over Lance's face, before a large shark-like smile took its place. JC knew the Michelson project was the largest project in Lance's portfolio. Hell, it was the largest project he'd ever worked on as well. It was high profile and it would have an impact on a number of people's careers if it came in on-time and under budget.

Lance said, "If that's the case, I'd like to talk to you about the GUI this morning, Chris. I've had some further feedback from the client."

Chris nodded and said, "I have the time now. My first meeting isn't until ten." Lance started walking towards the door. Before Chris followed, he again leaned towards JC and whispered, "Come pick me up when you're ready to leave. I'll even treat you to dinner before we hit O'Malley's."

JC smiled widely at Chris and daringly stole a quick peck of a kiss. "You're on." As JC pulled back, Chris licked his bottom lip and then smiled back. Strolling after Lance, he threw a backwards glance and a wink at JC.

JC turned back to his computer. His code stared back at him, looking compact and intuitive. He could feel the energy strumming under his fingertips as he started typing faster and faster. Oh, yeah, this day couldn't get any better.


End file.
